El héroe del mundo
by ASUKA02
Summary: Sakura no sabe lo que siente por Naruto, pero cuando lo ve abrazando a Hinata y después con un montón de chicas locas por salir con él, algo en ella nace, ¿serán celos? Post-guerra [Canon - continuación - NO capitulo 700] Mini-fic NaruSaku - Completo
1. Incomodidad

**N/A:** No escribí nada NaruSaku sobre el 3 de abril, pero estoy aquí con una historia **corta** que desde principios del año pasado comencé a escribir, como menciono en el summary es canon hasta el capítulo 699 del manga, lo demás en invención mía.

Este fanfic está enfocado en la incredulidad de Naruto respecto a los sentimientos de Sakura por él. Espero que lo disfruten, nos estamos leyendo.

 _ **Los personajes son de Kishimoto.**_

.

* * *

 **-El Héroe del Mundo-**

By ASUKA02

 **Cap. 1: Incomodidad**

 **.**

 **.**

Ver a Naruto abrazando a Hinata para darle su apoyo moral hizo sentirse incomoda a Sakura, no recordaba haber visto al rubio abrazando a una chica, seguro lo había hecho, pero ella no lo recordaba.

Dejo de ver a Naruto cuando sintió un codazo en las costillas.

—¿Qué? —se quejó la pelirosa.

—¿Que tanto miras a Naruto?.

Sakura algo ruborizada vio a su amiga y se sintió culpable, mientras ella le buscaba la quinta pata al gato en el abrazo de Naruto y Hinata, Ino derramaba lágrimas recordando a su padre muerto, ya había pasado un mes desde que terminó la cuarta guerra ninja y justo ahora realizaban un tributo a todos los caídos en batalla.

La quinta Hokage había destinado un lugar en la aldea donde se había construido una enorme pared de piedra, con los nombres tallados de cada shinobi que murió luchando en la cuarta guerra ninja.

—Nada, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? —le preguntó algo distraída.

La rubia negó con la cabeza —no, no me gusta estar allí y sentir la ausencia de mi padre, ni ver a mi madre llorando escondida, ¿podría dormir en tú casa?

—Claro, todos los días que quieras, —respondió con sincera amabilidad, —¿pero tú madre se quedara sola?

El discurso de Tsunade había terminado y la gente comenzó a dispersarse, de reojo Sakura pudo ver como Naruto se marchaba, hace apenas dos semanas el juicio de Sasuke había terminado, ellos dos y Kakashi habían hablado a favor de Sasuke, al pelinegro le ayudo mucho haber luchado en contra de Kaguya, pero aun así aunque había sido perdonado por sus crímenes, no se le permitía quedarse en la aldea.

—Creó que ninguna de las dos queremos ver a la otra llorando. —contestó Ino tocando con su dedo el nombre de su padre tallado en la pared.

A Sakura no le gustaba ver a su amiga y rival tan melancólica, la hacía sentir culpable, culpable por tener a sus padres vivos.

.

.

Naruto llegó a su departamento y se metió en la cama, no había tenido ningún momento de tranquilidad desde que terminó la guerra. De verdad le gusto mucho ser recibido como un gran héroe, pero ya había tenido suficiente, necesitaba descansar, en todo el mes aun no había descansado bien, su cansancio no era sólo físico, sino mental, el juicio de Sasuke había tardado varios días.

Naruto había tenido que despedirse nuevamente de su mejor amigo, pero esta vez fue diferente, estaba seguro de que Sasuke ya no volvería a caer en la oscuridad, eso le quitaba un gran peso de encima. Sin embargo el rubio sentía que algo le faltaba.

Miró su brazo vendado y recordó a su compañera de equipo, no era el brazo nuevo lo que le incomodaba, sino saber que a pesar de todo, Sakura seguiría esperando a Sasuke.

—Cumplí mi promesa Sakura-chan, este brazo nuevo ha sido mi recompensa, parece que es lo único que obtendré de ti.

.  
.

En la noche cuando ya estaban en la habitación de Sakura, las dos amigas estaban intentando dormir en vano, espalda contra espalda. Ino pensaba en su vida ahora que tenía que encargarse de su clan, Sakura seguía sin poder sacarse de la mente la imagen de Naruto abrazando a Hinata, sentía cierta molestia que no la dejaba dormir.

La escena se había quedado tatuada en su mente y no sabía porque, _"¿qué me importa que Hinata abrazase a Naruto?",_ _"eso no es asunto mío"._ Se había abofeteado mentalmente un montón de veces y no podía parar de pensar en lo mismo.

—¿Estas dormida? —le preguntó Ino.

—No.

—Tengo miedo frentesota.

Sorprendida ante la confesión de la rubia, Sakura se volvió hacia ella pero Ino no lo hizo, la pelirosa miró la espalda de su amiga y le preguntó.

—¿Miedo de qué?

—De no estar a la altura, de no ser una buena líder.

Sakura sonrió levemente, —lo harás bien, sólo tienes que aplicar todo lo que sabes.

Tras unos segundos de silencio la rubia le agradeció la confianza que tenía en ella, aunque eso no hacía que Yamanaka dejara de tener miedo de la responsabilidad tan grande que tendría de ahora en adelante.

—No es nada. —Sakura hizo una pausa, tenía una conversación pendiente con ella y no quería dejar pasar más tiempo —Ino, lamento mucho haber sido tan idiota y decirte hace años que seríamos rivales, fue una tontería.

Ino se volvió y la miró con interés, para ella ya no era necesario escucharla admitir que se equivoco, desde que terminó la guerra Sakura se había mantenido cercana, como si nunca hubiesen terminado su amistad.

—Durante años espere que dijeras algo así, ¿hemos sido rivales cuantos años?, ¿nueve, diez?, yo hasta le prometí a mi maestro que nunca dejaría que me ganaras en nada Sakura, fue estúpido pelearnos por un chico. —respondió con voz seria.

Sakura sonrió levemente —no me lo recuerdes, ¿podemos seguir siendo amigas?.

—¿Es porque Sasuke-kun se fue? —le preguntó haciéndose la orgullosa.

La pelirosa entrecerró los ojos e Ino rió entre dientes, —Claro que seré tu amiga frente de marquesina, —ya Sakura se iba a quejar pero ella agregó, —nunca deje de considerarte mi mejor amiga.

Haruno miró al techo, poco a poco las personas que quería iban ocupando sus respectivos lugares. Aun estaba triste por la partida de Sasuke, pero por él podía esperar.

Sakura quería curar sus heridas emocionales, si tan sólo el Uchiha le diera una oportunidad lucharía para que él se sintiera querido.

Haruno movió la cabeza para ver a Ino, quería mantener esa amistad viva, tenía que hacer meritos —¿quieres hacer algo en especial mañana o pasado mañana?

Quería que Ino se sintiera bien, que se distraiga un poco, pensar todo el tiempo en sus deberes como líder y la muerte de su padre terminaría por enfermarla. Kakashi lo había dicho, Sakura era una chica amable, había madurado y ahora sólo tenía en mente ayudar a sus amigos.

—Pues se me ocurre que podríamos hacer algo ahora. —propuso la rubia con cara de querer hacer una maldad.

—¿Qué?

—Besarnos —bromeó intentado besar a la pelirosa quien en su afán por escaparse se cayó de la cama.

Haruno sintió un dolor agudo en su brazo, —¡demonios Ino, me lastime el codo por tu culpa!.

—Eso te pasa por negarme un besó, —respondió riéndose.

Sakura se metió en la cama, puso una almohada entre las dos y se cubrió de pies a cabeza, al menos Ino ya hacia bromas.

Para la pelirosa fue inevitable pensar en ese besó que no le había dado a nadie, siempre estuvo tan segura de amar a Sasuke, pero él la había decepcionado tantas veces y lastimado muchas más, que estaba confundida respecto a sus sentimientos por el pelinegro _"Sasuke-kun, dijiste que nos volveríamos a ver"._

 _ **.**_

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde Sakura se descubrió el rostro, definitivamente no podía dormir.

—Ino, ¿crees que a Naruto le este gustando Hinata?.

No hubo respuesta y supuso que Ino había logrado dormirse, y estaba en lo correcto, después de haber hablado de sus temores y recuperado la amistad de su antigua mejor amiga, la rubia se sintió mucho mejor y pudo finalmente dormir.


	2. Todas quieren a Naruto

Gracias a los que comentaron el capitulo anterior, **clarisaarciniega** **,** **Beastboy12325** **,** **Mitsuki Tsukiomi** **,** **Naoko-eri** **,** **belsazar** **.**

* * *

 **-El Héroe del Mundo-**

 **Cap. 2: Todas quieren a Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

El hospital de Konoha, como el de todas las aldeas aun estaba lleno de los heridos que había dejado la recién guerra ninja, las enfermeras y los médicos ninjas no se daban abasto para la gran cantidad de pacientes. Sakura prácticamente vivía en ese plantel y sus niveles de estrés la tenían agotada tanto física como mentalmente.

—Sólo descansare cinco minutos, —se dijo la pelirosa caminando como un zombie por el pasillo del hospital, iba a meterse en una de la oficinas cuando se encontró con Tsunade a mitad de camino. _"¡Qué mala suerte!"_

—Sakura te ves realmente mal. —le dijo la rubia.

Dos ojeras demostraban su cansancio.

—Tsunade-sama. —saludó forzando una sonrisa.

—Deberías irte a tu casa a descansar.

—No puedo, hace falta personal, no puedo irme a casa a dormir mientras los demás hacen turnos triples.

—Si continúas así, tú misma serás una paciente más, ahórrame el trabajo y vete a descansar, regresa mañana temprano. —le ordenó tranquilamente, estaba preocupada por la salud de su alumna.

Sakura no replicó más, se marchó dándole las gracias a su maestra, cuando iba camino a su casa vio a un montón de chicas dando grititos y riendo como tontas, se acercó para ver cuál era la atracción y arrugó la frente al ver que la atracción era Naruto.

" _¿Desde cuándo es tan popular entre las chicas?"_

—¡Naruto-san por favor ven a comer a mi casa!.

—¿Hay ramen en tú casa?.

Sakura torció los ojos al escuchar la voz del rubio, la joven se aferró a uno de los brazos del rubio y dijo con picardía.

—En mi casa hay de todo, pero lo mejor es que mis padres no estarán.

Hasta Naruto entendió su insinuación, desde que regreso, eran muy directas las mujeres en Konoha. Todas querían tener una porción de Naruto.

—Jeje.

Escucho la risa nerviosa de Naruto y no lo resistió más, se abrió camino entre las chicas y regañó al jinchuriki. —¡Naruto!, ¿qué crees que haces?

—Sakura-san nosotras estábamos delante.

Se quejaron las chicas, muchas de ellas habían estudiado la primaria con ellos, reconocían a Sakura como otra de las heroínas de la guerra, pero no por eso iban a dejarse quitar al rubio salvador del mundo.

El ninja rubio se revolvió los cabellos riendo nerviosamente —ah, Sakura-chan, te ves...

—Si, ya sé que me veo mal. —completó ella, lo jaló del brazo real sacándolo del centro, alejándolo de las chicas.

—¿A donde lo llevas?, ¡es nuestro!.

A Sakura una vena le palpito en la frente, _"nuestro",_ Naruto trato de calmarlas diciendo alegremente —¡Ya regreso!.

Sakura entornó los ojos y le preguntó con mirada severa —¿qué te traes con esas chicas?

—¿Eh?, nada, sólo quieren saber más del héroe del mundo. —respondió inocentemente.

Sakura sopló para tratar de calmarse, —no creí que te volvieras un presumido.

Eso puso a la defensiva al chico, —es sólo darle al público lo que piden.

Haruno se extrañó mucho con su respuesta, —te desconozco, pensé que tenías algo serio con Hinata.

—¿Hinata?, no tengo nada con ninguna mujer, —respondió con voz seria, —por lo menos por ahora, —varias le habían pedido ser su novia —si ya no tienes más que decirme debo regresar con ellas.

Sakura completamente irritada emprendió la marcha, pasó por el lado del rubio sin siquiera volver a mirarlo. Naruto la observó alejarse sin entender su enojo. _"¿y ahora que le pasa?"_

—Así nunca conseguirás una cita con Sakura.

La voz de Sai lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se mordió el labio y respondió con seriedad —ella está loca por Sasuke, no perderé más mí tiempo tratando de ganar su corazón.

Había mucho dolor en sus palabras.

—Mis libros dicen lo contrario, el comportamiento de Sakura de hace un momento han sido celos.

—Esos libros no saben nada de amor, Sakura-chan va a esperar a que Sasuke regrese, ya no me voy a meter en eso.

Sai negó con la cabeza.

—Ella ya no confía en él, en el campo de batalla cuando Sasuke llego, Sakura sonrió falsamente mirándolo a él, en cambió cuando sonríe para ti, sus ojos brillan más y se nota que de verdad está feliz.

Naruto ya no quería hablar del tema. —Yo la vi despedirse de Sasuke, vi que sus ojos también brillaban para él, y no quiero hablar más de esto.

Naruto se marchó sin despedirse, Sai vio que el jinchuriki pasó de largo dejando a las chicas decepcionadas y alborotadas.

.  
.

Sakura llegó enojadísima a su casa, no le gustaba nada la nueva popularidad de Naruto entre las chicas, pasó como un rayo directo hacia su habitación.

—¡Frentesota!.

Sakura ignoro completamente a su amiga quien estaba allí en la sala con Mebuki, Ino había tenido que abandonar su puesto en el hospital para encargarse de su clan, por ahora seguía sin ser líder, pero estaba aprendiendo nuevas técnicas que le permitirían ocupar su lugar.

—Iré a ver que le pasó. —dijo Ino.

—Ten cuidado. —le advirtió Mebuki.

Yamanaka se dirigió al dormitorio y abrió la puerta sin preguntar, Sakura estaba dando vueltas por la habitación.

—¿Que te pasó? —le preguntó Ino con curiosidad.

—No estoy de humor para hablar. —gruñó sin dejar de moverse.

Ino se sentó en la cama —pero lo necesitas, estás que si te pinchan con un alfiler y no sangras, ¿algún paciente molesto?

—No.

—¿Te regañaron?

Sakura necesitaba moverse para que la rabia se le pasara —Algo así.

Ino resopló —suéltalo ya.

—Es Naruto. —Confesó sin dejar de moverse.

—¿Te besó?

Sakura frenó en medio de la habitación —¡estás loca, claro que no!.

No iba a dar más explicaciones, pero sabía que si no se explicaba mejor Ino podría malinterpretar sus palabras.

—Son esas chicas, de pronto resulta que es tan popular que todas quieren salir con él, ¿no te parece patético?.

—¿Quién?, ¿Naruto?

—¡Nooo!, ¿que no ves que la situación es ridícula?, Naruto no es el más guapo, no es el más educado, no es romántico ni nada y todas están pegadas a él por interés, por ser un héroe, lo peor es que a él parece no importarle eso.

Ino sonrió, acababa de percatarse de que su pelirosa amiga estaba muerta de celos.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—Algo haré, supongo que hablar con Naruto claramente, debo hacerlo razonar respecto a esas chicas.


	3. Distraída

**N/A:** Aquí un capitulo más de esta mini serie, hoy con la participación de Yamato y Kakashi. Gracias por los reviews y favoritos.

* * *

 **-El Héroe del Mundo-**

 **Cap. 3: Distraída**

 **.**

Lo que más hacia en el hospital era reparar huesos rotos, tantos que había perdido la cuenta, aunque el numero de quemados también era muy elevado.

—Disculpe señorita creó que ya estoy bien.

Sakura parpadeó mirando al shinobi como si recién hubiera notado su presencia. —Sí, disculpe es que me distraje un poco.

Le costaba concentrarse, pues su mente estaba maquinando que decirle a Naruto, como convencerlo de que aquellas chicas no eran buenas para él.

Atendió más pacientes y a medio día cuando Sakura pudo tomarse una hora de descanso, fue al Ichiraku con la esperanza de que Naruto estuviera allí. Necesitaba solucionar el problema ya, no podía estar distrayéndose pensando en eso. No supo ni en qué momento llego al puesto de comida, pero entró y Naruto no estaba.

Se sentó frente a la barra y pidió la carta de menú, no entendía porque la ponía tan ansiosa esa conversación con él rubio, habían hablado un millón de veces. Pidió unas costillas asadas, con arroz blanco y ensalada.

—¿Naruto ha venido por aquí hoy? —le preguntó al señor Teuchi.

—No, ¿lo vas a esperar para comer juntos?, ¿quizás una cita o algo?. —el viejo le guiñó un ojo en señal de complicidad.

Sakura se ruborizó, —¡no, no, es sólo curiosidad!, como siempre come aquí. —excusó rápidamente.

—Hoy no ha venido. —le respondió mientras limpiaba la mesa.

Varios minutos después cuando Sakura degustaba su platillo, Yamato se sentó en el puesto vacio al lado de ella, la pelirosa aun no entendía como el castaño había sobrevivido, pero lo hizo, gracias a Tsunade estaba recuperado, aunque aun no podía usar el Mokuton, era posible que lo que le hizo Madara fuese irremediable.

—¡¿Yamato-sensei, como se siente hoy?! —saludó amistosamente.

—Mejor, cada día siento menos dolor.

—Me alegro mucho.

Durante los primeros días los dolores crónicos habían hecho que Yamato considerará seriamente suicidarse.

—¿Y Naruto? —le preguntó el castaño, casi no había visto al rubio desde que terminó la guerra.

—Anda por allí de mujeriego. —respondió tranquilamente mientras cortaba un trozo de carne con el cuchillo.

—¿De mujeriego? —preguntó extrañado, se le hacía muy raro pensar en un Naruto mujeriego.

—Ahora es popular entre las mujeres. —explicó antes de llevarse el trozo de carne a la boca, trataba de actuar indiferente al tema de Naruto con muchas chicas tras de él.

Yamato la miró con extrañeza —es extraño porque siempre se mostro interesado en ti.

Sakura siempre había pensado que los sentimientos de Naruto hacia ella eran algo infantil y pasajero, ahora lo creía más.

—Eso era antes, cuando teníamos doce años él hacia cualquier tontería para llamar mi atención, pero ahora se ha vuelto presumido. —se quejó ella.

El Capitán sonrió fugazmente, —deberías hablar con él si te molesta su actitud.

Sakura admitió lo que pensaba hacer —es lo que planeo, pero no sé qué decirle sin que se malinterprete.

El shinobi pidió un platillo sencillo y devolvió su atención a la joven —¿por que se malinterpretaría?

Ella dejó de comer completamente —Es decir, si le digo que no debería salir con esas chicas, podría parecer otra cosa.

Desde hace tiempo sospechaba que Sakura quería a Naruto de una manera especial.

—¿Qué cosa podría parecer?

La acorraló con esa pregunta, Sakura se ruborizó levemente, —usted sabe de lo que hablo, no se haga el tonto, Naruto podría pensar que me gusta.

—¿Y no es así? —le preguntó siendo compasivo.

Haruno se puso nerviosa. —¿Q-ué clase de pregunta es esa?, no estamos hablando de mí! —replicó cortando el siguiente trozo de carne con rudeza.

—Te preocupas mucho por él, pensé que tal vez...

—Porque es mi amigo. —aclaró rápidamente.

—Entonces no entiendo cuál es el problema, Naruto es libre de salir con chicas si quiere.

Sakura apretó los labios y desvió la vista a su comida, quería decir muchas cosas más, pero temía que fuesen malinterpretadas. Yamato continuó tranquilamente tratando de aligerar el tema —pero es medio tonto, hablare con él para advertirle que use protección.

A Sakura se le quitó el hambre, le dio asco imaginarse al rubio teniendo sexo, y le desagrado completamente la imagen de Naruto cargando un bebé de algunas de las resbalosas de la aldea.

—Ya tengo que regresar al trabajo. —anunció Haruno dejando la comida a medias, puso dinero en la mesa y antes de irse Yamato le aconsejo.

—Cuando hables con Naruto, sé sincera con tus sentimientos, Naruto merece saber cómo te estás sintiendo realmente.

—Sí, gracias.

Sakura se marchó pensando en las palabras del capitán, no hablaría mucho con Naruto, se limitaría a decirle que aquellas chicas no le convenían, iba tan distraída pensando en eso que choco sin querer con una persona.

—Sakura.

El plateado achicó sus ojos, señal de que estaba sonriendo bajo el tapa bocas y Sakura tuvo una idea.

—¡Kakashi-sensei usted es hombre! —dijo esperanzada.

—Sí, desde que nací. —se mofó él con las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Necesito un enorme favor.

—¿Que sucede? —preguntó con interés.

¿Cómo explicar que hay una jauría de mujeres en celo tras Naruto sin sonar como que estas celosa?, de nuevo se encontró explicando lo de la repentina popularidad del rubio entre las mujeres. Kakashi la escuchó atentamente sin interrumpirla.

—¿Entonces tú quieres que yo le diga que no salga con ellas? —Adivinó él.

—¡Exacto!, pero que no me mencione a mí en nada de esto. —insistió con vehemencia.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó curioso.

Kakashi había pasado suficiente tiempo con ellos como para notar que poco a poco Sakura dejaba de detestar a Naruto, al grado de convertirse en alguien muy importante para ella.

—Es complicado de explicar, ¿hablara con él?.

Kakashi puso una mano sobre el hombro de la pelirosa, —Sakura, lo lamento, pero no, Naruto está en edad de conocer chicas, si eso te molesta habla con él, ahora tengo que irme.

Hatake se marchó y Sakura decepcionada miró al suelo, ¿por qué a nadie más que a ella le importaba que Naruto fuese abusado por alguna de esas chicas?

La pregunta ahora era, ¿realmente estaba siendo abusado o él estaba disfrutando enrollándose con aquellas chicas?.


	4. Desesperación

**N/A:** Comenzare el mes publicado un capítulo más de esta historia, ¡Feliz día del trabajador!, para los que trabajan. Gracias a los que comentaron el capitulo anterior _ **.**_ _ **Beastboy12325**_ _ **,**_ _ **Merry Beaker Fractale**_ _ **,**_ _ **clarisaarciniega**_ _ **,**_ _ **Jack- san,**_ _ **Nobodyknows05**_ _ **,**_ _ **CerezoIntenso**_ _ **,**_ _ **Annima.**_

* * *

 **-El Héroe del Mundo-**

By ASUKA02

 **Cap. 4: Desesperación**

 **.**

 **.**

Sentado frente al televisor, Naruto iba a llevarse el primer bocado de ramen a la boca cuando tocaron la puerta de su departamento, arrugó la frente, esperaba que no fuesen otra vez esas chicas fastidiosas. Estaba harto de tener que ser amable con ellas.

Abrió la puerta ya de mal humor.

—Hola.

—Sakura-chan, —murmuró sorprendido, jamás le pasó por la cabeza que fuese ella quien lo buscaba.

—Vine a visitarte, ¿como sigue tu brazo?.—se excusó rápidamente.

—¿A visitarme? —se extrañó él.

Sakura entró echando un vistazo al lugar donde vivía su amigo, polvo sobre los pocos objetos que tenia, telarañas en el techo. Naruto ni como héroe cambiaba —¿estás solo?, —Preguntó extrañada, esperaba encontrarlo acompañado.

—Claro, vivo solo. —contestó cerrado la puerta.

—Ah, pensé que podrías estar con una de tus nuevas amigas.

Naruto arrugó la frente, —no las traigo aquí.

Sakura pensó que seguro Naruto prefería besuquearse con ellas en otro lugar, sólo para no tener que limpiar su apartamento, recordó lo que Yamato le había dicho, que Naruto gustaba de ella, pero Sakura ya no creía eso posible.

—El otro día reconocí a dos de ellas, han tenido que recibir ayuda médica por abortos que han terminado de formas dudosas, no son chicas buenas Naruto.

Sakura había investigado el historial médico de dos mujeres que le sacaban diez años al rubio.

Naruto se tomó sus palabras a mal, no le gustaba que criticaran a las personas cuando no estaban presentes para poder defenderse, había estado hablando con esas chicas y no le parecían malas.

—Abra sido algo que no pudieron evitar. —replicó con seriedad.

Ahora Sakura al escuchar su tono de voz se puso a la defensiva, —sólo están contigo por interés, ten mucho cuidado, que te pueden meter gato por liebre.

—¿Viniste a decirme eso? —preguntó ya enojado.

Haruno se giró dándole la espalda, ya Naruto la había hecho enfadar, él nunca la había tratado de manera hostil.

—La verdad sí, me preocupa que termines embarazando a una de ella. —dijo con franqueza.

Naruto dolido y ofendido respondió, —que poco me conoces Sakura-chan, te voy a pedir que te vayas, estaba por comer y se enfriara mi ramen.

Sakura se volvió para verlo y dijo con ironía —claro, apresurate para que después vayas a visitar a una de tus conquistas.

Naruto no entendía que diablos le pasaba a Sakura, pero con cada cosa que le decía lo insultaba más.

—Basta Sakura-chan, no entiendo qué te pasa, pero es mejor que no digas más —la tomó del brazo y la guiaba hacia la puerta.

Sino hacia algo pronto él terminaría enredado hasta las orejas con alguna de esas mujeres, por salvar a su amigo de aquellas chicas, hizo lo impensable, se detuvo, lo jaló de la tela de la franela negra y lo besó en la boca.

Entregó su primer beso a un muy sorprendido Naruto, el rubio tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, Sakura deslizó sus labios secos sobre los masculinos ejerciendo presión.

El Uzumaki estaba paralizado. Ella susurró sobre sus labios. —tienes que besarme Naruto.

Volvió a presionar sus labios contra los masculinos abriendo la boca ligeramente para retenerlos, Naruto al sentir aquella humedad, la envolvió con sus brazos y comenzó a responder al besó.

Fue un beso suave que lo llenó de esperanza, por mucho tiempo había querido besarla, varias veces había pensado en volver a convertirse en Sasuke y robarle un beso, pero desistió de la idea, quería tenerla como Naruto Uzumaki.

Con la mano en el pecho del joven lo apartó lentamente, los ojos de Naruto brillaban como dos luceros y eso la asustó más, acababa de complicar las cosas a mil.

—Tengo que irme. —murmuró apenada y nerviosa.

Pero Naruto la tenia sujeta de la cintura, para él eso había sido muy poco por todos los años que había esperado, volvió a besarla, Sakura terminó rodeando el cuello del rubio mientras él se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza y amoldó sus bocas, se apoyó de la puerta y siguieron pegado de sus labios, para ella todo fluía tan natural que no sentía deseos de que terminara.

—Porque me ...

Ella ahogo las palabras del ninja en su boca, no podía darle la respuesta que él deseaba, ni siquiera tenía una respuesta para ella misma, ¿por qué se desespero tanto al llegar al extremo de besarlo?.

" _¿Por qué no me da asco estar así con él?",_ Sakura sentía un hormigueo en el bajo vientre y le gustaba la sensación.

Lentamente terminó el besó y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro masculino, Naruto respiraba con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios, Sakura trataba de controlar su propio pulso.

Él necesitaba saber si las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos, así que buscando la respuesta levantó el rostro de Sakura y acariciándole las mejillas cubrió los labios de su amiga nuevamente, ella no lo rechazó, más bien participo llenado de ilusión el corazón del rubio.

La pelirosa de nuevo fue quien finalizó el beso, ya no podía permitir que eso siguiera pasando, Naruto la había confundido completamente.

—¿Esto significa que eres mi novia? —le preguntó con los ojos brillantísimos.

Y como toda acción tenía su consecuencia, Naruto hizo la pregunta que ella no quería escuchar en estos momentos.

Sakura evitó mirarlo a los ojos, lo había besado por pura desesperación, y aunque le gustaron los besos no estaba segura de nada, no podía comenzar una relación con tantas dudas.

La pelirosa puso una mano en el pecho de rubio y dijo con voz suave —Naruto, yo no sé lo que siento por ti.

Naruto dio un paso atrás yse regañó mentalmente, el rubio se mordió los labios y luego dijo con seriedad.

—Entiendo, creo que malinterprete las cosas, —abrió la puerta y le hizo una seña para que saliera.

—Naruto. —murmuró preocupada.

—Mi ramen se enfría. —insistió él.


	5. Química

**N/A:** Llevo días queriendo actualizar esta historia, pero estaba sin internet, llega y se va, no sé cuál es el problema, :( pero al fin logre conectarme un momento, aquí traigo un capítulo más. :)

Gracias a los que comentaron el capitulo anterior. **Nekatniss** **,** **Beastboy12325** **,** **clarisaarciniega** **,** **OTAKUFire** **,** **CerezoIntenso** **,** **Nicorita,** **Guest,** **brendaali96** **,** **Jack-san.**

* * *

— **El Héroe del Mundo—**

By ASUKA02

 **Cap. 5: Química**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura llegó a casa de Ino hiperventilando, necesitaba desahogarse inmediatamente o no podría dormir, tocó con urgencia la puerta de la casa de su amiga y espero impacientemente a que le abriera.

—¡¿Sakura que te pasó?! —le preguntó Ino preocupada, pues la pelirosa se veía muy nerviosa.

—¡Ino hice la cosa más estúpida del mundo!. —respondió rápidamente, se sintió ridícula cuando vio que la madre de su amiga estaba allí cerca y la había escuchado.

—Me voy para que hablen tranquilas. —dijo la señora Yamanaka dejándolas solas.

—¿Qué hiciste? —le preguntó Ino llena de curiosidad.

Sakura se frotó el cuello angustiada, la rubia la llevó hasta su habitación porque la pelirosa no quería decir nada con la madre de la otra en la cocina, a sólo tres metros.

Ya en la habitación Haruno comenzó a hablar rápidamente de pie en medio del dormitorio —¡hable con Naruto sobre esas mujeres que lo persiguen, total es que no me hacía caso y tuve que besarlo!.

—¡¿Queee?! —gritó impresionada la rubia.

Sakura comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación, estaba muy nerviosa —es que estaba desesperada porque me escuchara, necesitaba llamar su atención.

Ino se puso cómoda en la cama, quería escuchar la historia completa, —¡y seguro que lo hiciste!, —se mofó, pero Sakura estaba demasiado agitada como para protestar —¿y qué paso después?

La pelirosa se ruborizó levemente, consideró decir una mentira, pero necesitaba la ayuda de su amiga, así que lo mejor era decir la verdad. —nos besamos varias veces y luego me pidió que fuese su novia.

—¡Entonces ya son novios!. —Comentó alegremente la Yamanaka.

Sakura la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca, —¡No Ino!, ¿cómo voy a ser su novia si amo a Sasuke-kun?.

Eso extrañó a la rubia, porque en varias ocasiones le parecía que su amiga estaba interesada en Naruto de manera romántica, y más después de que la guerra terminó y andaba celosa por aquellas chicas.

—¿En serio amas a Sasuke-kun?

Sakura la vio con extrañeza y se sentó un momento en la cama —¿acaso tú no?

Cualquiera que las escuchara pensaría que amar a Sasuke era una religión para ellas, pero más bien había sido como una moda.

Yamanaka se encogió de hombros y admitió —Me sigue pareciendo muy guapo, pero también me gusta otro chico.

Eso sí que sorprendió a la pelirosa, —¿quién es? —preguntó muy curiosa.

Ino esquivó su mirada —después hablamos sobre eso, entonces estas asustada porque besaste a Naruto. —comentó intentando entender los temores de su amiga.

Sakura se llevó una mano al pecho, —asustada no, preocupada por lo que él pueda pensar, no quiero que piense que soy cruel con sus sentimientos.

Ino recostó la espalda en la cama, mientras Sakura la miraba esperando una respuesta, un regaño, algo.

—¿Y bien?, Ino, di algo. —insistió suplicante.

—¿Te gusto el besó?.

Sakura se puso de pie alejándose de su amiga, lo que menos quería eran más confusiones en su vida, —eso no importa. —respondió en tono serio.

Haruno no podía verla porque estaba de espalda, pero Ino sonrió con diversión, —importa y mucho, porque si te gusto el besó, hay química, sentimientos ya los tienes, pero te faltaba la química, ¿verdad?

A Sakura comenzó a latirle más aprisa el corazón, sentía que si continuaba hablando con Ino ya no podría mantener a raya sus sentimientos.

—…

Ino sonrió, ella no negó que Naruto no le gustara, ya eso era bastante viniendo de Sakura.

—Sakura, mi consejo es que vayas a tu casa y hagas una lista de cosas buenas que Naruto ha hecho por ti y otra de las cosas buenas que Sasuke-kun ha hecho por ti, también piensa cuantas veces ambos por te han hecho sentir especial.

—¿Y después? —preguntó Sakura con interés.

—Después ya sabrás que hacer.

.  
.

—¡Demonios!, ¿cómo pude preguntarle eso a Sakura-chan?, es obvio que ella aún ama a Sasuke.

El rubio no paraba de recriminarse y maldecir su mala suerte.

Al rato dejó de pelear consigo mismo y se permitió por un momento rememorar aquellos besos, besos que le habían encantado, que le habían permitido cumplir uno de sus sueños más recurrentes.

Lo que más le daba rabia era que no podía dejar de sentirse estúpido por haberse hecho ilusiones en el momento que ella lo besó, aunque era algo natural teniendo en cuenta de que no sabía de que Sakura-chan besara chicos por puro entrenamiento.

Uzumaki sacudió la cabeza porque sabía que eso tampoco era cierto, ella no besaba chicos por entretenimiento, la conocía bien, era una chica decente. Nada tenía sentido para Naruto, se cubrió la cara con una sabana, pero ocultar su rostro no impedía que siguiera pensando.

—Sus labios eran muy suaves. —susurró humedeciendo sus propios labios, —¡Basta!, —se regañó saliendo de la cama repentinamente, necesitaba ir a caminar, pensar en otra cosa.

.  
.

Al día siguiente Sakura estaba hundida en su desdicha, la lista que hizo sólo le había complicado más la vida, fácil Naruto había resultado ganador en todo lo bueno. Ahora había pasado de tener un amor no correspondido por Sasuke-kun, a uno que era el triple de complicado para realizarse.

Lo bueno es que las cosas en el hospital se habían calmado, estaba apoyada de una pared abrazando una de las carpetas de sus pacientes cuando alguien le habló.

—¡Que gusto saber que está viva!.

Sakura enfocó su atención en la persona que le habló, era un hombre en silla de ruedas, lo reconoció, era el ninja de la aldea de la roca, el que le había entregado una carta de amor cuando estaban en la guerra.

—Pedí traslado aquí al saber que Sakura Haruno estaba viva.

Ella sonrió con amabilidad, —¿la silla es...

—Dicen que permanente, pero no pierdo las esperanzas de que usted si pueda hacer algo para ayudarme. —se adelanto él.

Sakura se situó tras la silla y la empujó hasta uno de los consultorios mientras le iba diciendo —si hay alguna posibilidad de que vuelva a caminar, tenga por seguro que buscare a los especialistas si yo misma no puedo solucionarlo.

.  
.

—Naruto-sama quisiera tanto un besó.

—¿Eh?, —balbuceó sorprendido por la petición de la joven, aquella chica lo había abordado cuando estaba sentado solo en la plaza central de Konoha. —¿un beso? —preguntó con su voz chillona.

—Sí, —respondió ilusionada, ella cerró los ojos inclinándose hacia él, parando la trompita y Naruto la observó con cara de absoluta sorpresa.

¿Qué le pasaba a las mujeres?, de pronto todas le pedían besos o citas, el ninja se levantó y la dejó allí sola, sabía que si besaba a esa chica ella pensaría que estarían en una relación. Naruto se alejó con las manos en los bolsillos.

Pero más adelante fue llamado por otra chica. —¡Naruto-san!.

Una chica castaña lo abrazó repentinamente por la espalda, el rubio se quedó tieso, —¿eh?, hola —saludó incomodo, no recordaba el nombre de aquella muchacha.

—Ayer me dejaste esperando. —se quejó la chica mientras se movía para ahora abrazarlo de frente, el cerebro de Naruto se esforzaba en tratar de recordar algo.

Hasta que por fin recordó la invitación, ellas mismas proponías citas y lo invitaban a todos lados. Aunque Naruto nunca iba con ellas, eran ellas las que iban con él, siguiéndolo a donde él les permitiera acompañarlo.

—Jeje, lo olvide, —respondió siendo sincero y apartando con cuidado a la joven de su cuerpo.

—¡Naruto-san es descortés dejar a una chica esperando!,—se quejó ofendida, pero luego una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro, —pero te perdonare si vamos a mi casa, tengo un obsequio para ti allá.

—¡¿Es ramen?! —preguntó con ilusión.

Ella se rió pensando que Naruto sólo quería hacerse el gracioso, acarició el brazo del ninja y respondió con voz sensual —si, es ramen.

—¡Entonces vamos!.


	6. La novia de Naruto

N/A: Lamento que la historia vaya tan lenta en desarrollo, pero Sakura tiene sus miedos, hay que entenderla XD

Aquí un capitulo más.

* * *

— **El Héroe del Mundo—**

 **Cap. 6: La novia de Naruto**

 **.**

—Tiene mucha suerte. —comentó el ninja de Iwa mientras era examinado por la pelirosa, estaba tendido boca abajo en una camilla.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Sakura sin entender, tenia chakra verde resplandeciendo en sus manos mientras las hacia sobrevolar sobre la espalda del hombre.

—El chico del que está enamorada, ¿cómo se llama?

Sakura se ruborizó levemente y balbuceó —yo, eh, no...

El ninja que desde su posición sólo podía ver el suelo le preguntó con expresión divertida. —¿No recuerda su nombre?

Sakura entristeció un poco y respondió.

—Cuando estaba allá en el campo de batalla y rechace su carta de amor, lo hice por alguien que me ha gustado durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora está ocurriendo algo que cambio todo para mí—explicó siendo sincera, hablando de Sasuke.

El Shinobi movió la cabeza para tratar de verla, pero fue en vano, sólo podía ver la pared blanca del hospital —¿tengo posibilidades?

Ella negó con la cabeza, —creo que sin querer me he enamorado de otra persona, muy distinta al chico que siempre me gusto.

El ninja perdió toda esperanza, —¿ya se lo ha dicho?

Decirlo resultaba algo muy repentino para ella, primero tenía que asimilar todo el torbellino de emociones que estaba teniendo, tampoco podía ir a confesarle sus sentimientos a Naruto cuando hace poco lo había rechazado.

—No creo que me crea, una vez le mentí diciéndole que lo amaba, ahora es muy probable que no me crea. —comentó recordando la vez que le dijo eso para intentar salvarlo, que dejara de arriesgar su vida mientras seguía los pasos de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Inténtelo, luego me cuenta que pasó. —le recomendó el ninja con gesto amable.

Sakura asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, aunque no lo haría, estaba un 98 % segura de que fracasaría rotundamente.

—Tsunade-sama ya debe estar esperándonos, vamos antes de que se ponga de malhumor.

Durante tres horas Sakura ayudó a su maestra a reparar cada estilla de las varias vertebras de la columna del hombre, cuando terminaron la primera fase le dolían las piernas de estar tanto tiempo de pie.

—Sera mejor que continuemos mañana, no podemos aplicarle más anestesia por hoy. —declaró Tsunade.

Las tres mujeres salieron de quirófano y un enfermero entró para empujar la camilla del paciente y llevarlo a la sala de recuperación, mientras Sakura esperaba su turno para lavarse las manos Tsunade y Shizune la vieron a través del espejo soplar y dejarse caer en la banca acolchada que estaba allí en el pequeño cuarto.

—Si te agoto tanto una intervención de tres horas deberías pensar en abandonar esta profesión.

—¡Lady Tsunade!, —la regañó Shizune.

—No es eso sensei, es que tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. —respondió con sinceridad la pelirosa.

—¿Problemas con Naruto? —se atrevió a preguntar Shizune.

Sakura parpadeó, ¿por qué todos la relacionaban con Naruto?, se acomodó en la banca y trato de negar lo evidente.

—No sé por qué piensas eso, pero Naruto es lo que nos me preocupa.

—Ah, perdona, es que Yamato me comento algo y… bueno no importa. —comentó Shizune.

Sakura maldijo mentalmente, había olvidado completamente que Shizune y Yamato estaban saliendo.

La Hokage observó a la pelirosa y fue cruda al decir, —sea Naruto o no, tu problema resuélvelo hoy, te necesito con tus cinco sentidos, atenta y pendiente a tus obligaciones.

Sakura se puso de pie de un salto, —si, perdone mi distracción Tsunade-sama, no volverá a pasar.

.  
.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —murmuró el rubio sentado en un sofá individual, estaba en la casa de una joven a la que casi no conocía, una chica que se le había insinuado de tantas formas que hasta alguien como él lo notaba.

Aun sabiendo que Sakura-chan jamás iba a ser suya, Naruto no quería involucrase con otra mujer, menos una que no se parecía en nada a su querida pelirosa.

Cuando estaba a punto de ponerse de pie para irse, regresó la joven descalza envuelta en un albornoz color rosa, el color rosa siempre le recordaba a Sakura y ya por allí comenzó mal.

—¡Ya regrese! —anunció la joven deteniéndose delante del rubio.

—¿Y mi ramen? —pregunto él.

—Naruto-san —comenzó ella hablando seductoramente y desatando el nudo de la única prenda que llevaba puesta, —tu regalo soy yo, —le mostró su cuerpo desnudo.

—¡Eeeeh!, —chilló Naruto al verla desnuda y en seguida se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos.

—Naruto-san, no seas tonto.

Ella queriendo seducirlo se colgó del cuello del rubio y Naruto tuvo que usar sus manos para quitársela de encima.

—Naruto-san, ¿a dónde vas?, vuelve aquí.

El rubio se detuvo en la puerta para dejarle claro algo —lo siento, no eres mi tipo.

—¿No te gustan las mujeres? —le preguntó burlona.

—No me gustas tú. —respondió con franqueza.

Naruto salió de la casa muy apurado para no ser nuevamente acosado por ella, respiró aliviado cuando cerró la puerta sin que Sora lo atacara.

—¡Naruto!

El ninja se volvió con cara de miedo y vio a la pelirosa mirándolo con ceño fruncido. El rubio se lamento por no haberse ido cuando vio que Sora vivía en la misma calle de Sakura-chan.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? —le preguntó Sakura con frialdad, estaba enfadada ya que lo había visto saliendo de una casa, casa donde vivía una de las chicas que lo seguían.

El tono frío de su amiga lo hizo recordar que la que había actuado mal la última vez que se vieron fue ella, no él.

—Vine a visitar a una amiga. —Respondió alejándose de la puerta.

—¿Amiga?, si claro, —dijo irónica —llama las cosas como son.

Naruto arrugó la frente y caminó hacia ella, de verdad que la actitud de su amiga se le hacía cada vez más confusa. Lo había rechazado y ahora no quería que saliera con otras.

—Tú tampoco sabes ponerle nombre a las cosas. —respondió Naruto deteniéndose cerca de ella.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó sin entender.

El ninja guardo las manos en los bolsillos y girándose hacia calle arriba dijo. —No creo que a Sasuke le gustara que me besaras.

Comenzó a caminar y Sakura miró la espalda de joven sin decir nada, Naruto se alejó cada vez más y no fue capaz de decir algo para defenderse. De pronto la puerta de la casa de donde Naruto había salido se abrió y por ella salió la chica ya vestida.

Sakura y ella se miraron, había tensión en el aire, era muy notorio que ninguna de las dos se agradaba.

—Ah, Sakura-san, ¿has visto a Naruto-san pasar por aquí?.

—No lo he visto desde ayer. —respondió con frialdad.

La castaña sonrió y dijo —Si lo ves dile que me busque.

Sakura apretó los dientes, no era ninguna mensajera, tampoco iba a colaborar con el harén de Naruto, resolvería todo de una buena vez, Sora tragó con dificultad asustándose cuando la pelirosa comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

—¿Q-que deseas Sakura-san?

De desear, ella deseaba que la castaña se muriera, que Naruto dejara de ser tan popular entre las mujeres y que volviera a invitarla a salir.

Sakura intentando parecer despreocupada entró al terreno de la casa de la joven.

—Naruto y yo tenemos una relación —Sakura hizo una pausa buscando una palabra para describirla, —complicada, pero que se resolverá dentro de poco.

La castaña respondió con la mano en la manilla de la puerta preparada para huir —mientras él siga soltero todas estamos en igualdad de condiciones Sakura-san.

Haruno se enfado, para nada se sentía igual que todas esa locas que seguían a Naruto como si fuese un dios.

Sora dio un paso hacia atrás cuando Sakura dio uno hacia adelante, la pelirosa levantó un brazo y cerró la puerta con un suave movimiento, impidiéndole que pudiera entrar en la casa.

—Olvida tus planes con Naruto, no estamos en igualdad de condiciones, —hizo una pausa y concluyó con una seguridad aplastante —díselo a las demás.

—¿Acaso ahora es tú novio? —preguntó abusando de su ventaja por ser una civil y Sakura una ninja.

La pelirosa la vio con ojos llameantes, a esa chica le gustaba tentar su suerte, contuvo toda su ira y la transformo en una palabra. —sí.

Sakura volvió a la calle y la joven entró temblando a su casa, por un momento pensó que la ninja incumpliría la ley y recibiría una paliza.


	7. Una oportunidad

**N/A:** Aquí la continuación de esta historia, como siempre debo agradecer a los que comentaron el capitulo anterior. **OTAKUFire** **,** **CerezoIntenso,** **jessykunoichi** **,** **riohey sawada dragneel** **,** **sakurita,** **cerezo-zorro01**

* * *

— **El Héroe del Mundo—**

By ASUKA02

 **Capitulo 7: Una oportunidad**

.

.

Tsunade había vuelto a regañarla por distraerse en el trabajo, hace cuatro días que había hablado con Sora y aunque la castaña ya no seguía los pasos de Naruto había otras que sí.

Eso tenía a Sakura bastante irritada, ella había decidido ignorar sus sentimientos por Naruto simplemente porque tenía miedo a ser rechazada, pero esas chicas que se desvivían en atenciones y halagos con él eran difíciles de ignorar para la pelirosa.

—Sakura, ¿cuánto más vas a esperar para intervenir?, Naruto podrá ser muy distraído, pero si una de esas chicas se le desnuda frente a él, corres el riesgo de perderlo.

Haruno detesto a Ino por tener la razón, la pelirosa harta de que siempre terminaran hablando de los mismo respondió con pesimismo.

—No puedo perder lo que nunca he tenido.

Ambas jóvenes estaban en el cementerio, Sakura había acompañado a Ino a llevarle flores a su padre. —y nunca lo tendrás si no luchas, ¿qué paso con tu fuerte deseo de librar a Naruto de todas esas chicas?

—Me di cuenta de que Naruto nunca me va a creer. —dijo con voz triste.

La brisa levantó el cabello de ambas y desprendió varias hojas secas de los arboles, eran dos chicas muy bonitas, cualquiera pensaría que no tenían ningún problema en el amor.

—Eso jamás lo vas a saber si no lo intentas, ya deja de ser tan patética.

—¡Oye, no soy patética! —se quejó ofendida.

La rubia rió y Sakura terminó por unirse a la risa de su amiga, porque la verdad si estaba dando lastima, ya sus maestros y amistades cercanas fijaban su atención en ella cada vez que alguien hablaba de Naruto.

Para Haruno todo se estaba convirtiendo en un chiste malo.

.

Varios días después Sakura se cansó de su triste situación, no quería seguir imaginando conversiones con Naruto, tenía que al menos intentarlo, si él la rechazaba estaba segura de que las cosas no llegarían a oídos de otros a menos que ella misma lo contara.

Un martes en la tarde fue directo al departamento de Naruto, tocó la puerta y espero casi un minuto a que Naruto le abriera la puerta, casi muere de ansiedad en eso 55 segundos, ya iba a huir de allí cuando el rubio abrió la puerta.

—Sakura-chan, —murmuró entrañado y luego arrugó la frente al recordar que ella no paraba de confundirlo, —¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Me puedes prestar tu baño?

Entró sin que él le respondiera, estaba tan nerviosa que el estomago se le revolvió y ahora tenía ganas de vomitar, se sentía muy mal. Desde afuera Naruto la escuchó hablar sola dentro del baño.

—¡Demonios, demonios, no debí venir!.

Sakura trataba de calmar sus nervios caminado de un lado para el otro, intento vomitar para que se le quitara el malestar, pero nada pasaba —eres patética Sakura, —le dijo a su reflejo en el espejo, —ni vomitar puedo.

Tardo como diez minutos en superar el ataque de ansiedad, cuando salió del baño Naruto la estaba esperando sentado en el sofá y se puso de pie apenas la vio —Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien?

—Sí. —respondió con voz temblorosa.

—Estas muy pálida, pareces enferma.

Ella negó con la cabeza, —E-es que estoy muy nerviosa por lo que voy a decir.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos —si es sobre las chicas esas, no tengo nada con ninguna, puedes estar tranquila.

Sakura pensó que si eso era verdad ya no era necesario que le hablara de sus sentimientos, aunque eso no solucionaba nada, aunque Naruto no quisiera nada con ellas, ellas seguirían insistiendo. Los celos fueron suficientes para motivarla a encarar la situación.

—Sé que es difícil de creer, pero me gustas Naruto, —dijo con el corazón martillándole en el pecho, Naruto la vio con incredulidad y ella continuó —no sé cuando comenzó este sentimiento, pero es más fuerte de lo que quisiera.

Ahora el rubio estaba muy serio, en otro momento hubiera gritado de alegría, pero últimamente había escuchado tanto esas palabras de diferentes chicas que ahora pensaba que Sakura le estaba haciendo una broma.

—¿No me dirás nada? —le preguntó ante el silencio de su amigo.

—Estoy esperando a que comiences a reírte. —contestó con sinceridad, le parecía una broma de mal gusto lo que le hacia ella.

La pelirosa arrugó la frente, —¿piensas que es una broma?.

El ninja de cruzó de brazos a la defensiva —¿no lo es?

Indignada y ofendida con ambas manos en su cintura protestó —¡Pues claro que no, yo no jugaría con algo así!.

Naruto recordaba perfectamente como hace tiempo ella le mintió diciéndole que lo amaba, después se entero de que lo hizo para tratar de convencerlo de que renunciara a su promesa de salvar a Sasuke. Pero había algo más fuerte que eso, algo que le impedía creerle y así se lo hizo saber.

—Tú querías irte con Sasuke. —dijo refiriéndose a la recién partida del Uchiha.

La mención de Sasuke hizo que ella se incomodara, cuando hizo eso aun creía que entre ella y el pelinegro podría haber una bonita relación romántica, pero gracias a la lista que hizo de las cosas buenas que habían hecho Naruto y Sasuke, sabía que el Uchiha no le podía dar lo que ella quería, amor.

—¡Pero ahora ya no!, Naruto seré sincera, recién estoy descubriendo mis sentimientos por ti, ni siquiera sé bien como tratarte ahora, pero me gustaría averiguarlo, que pudiéramos iniciar algo y ver qué pasa.

—¡Sakura-chan, el amor no se averigua, sólo se siente y ya!. —respondió tercamente, no quería ilusionarse y que después ella le rompiera el corazón, y peor aún, que perdieran su amistad.

La pelirosa comenzó a enojarse, él hablaba como si fuese un experto en el amor, ella no tenía ninguna experiencia, y sabía que él tampoco. Naruto quería aceptarla, pero creía que lo mejor era no hacerla comprometerse con él.

El rubio puso una mano en el hombro de la chica y le dijo con voz calmada —te quiero como una compañera y como una amiga.

" _Rechazada una vez más"_

Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron y sintió tanta avergonzada con su amigo que dio un paso atrás rompiendo el contacto —¿Pero y todas las veces que me invitabas a citas? —le preguntó completamente confundida.

El shinobi se rascó la mejilla izquierda con un dedo —siempre me has gustado Sakura-chan, —hizo una pausa porque su corazón latía demasiado rápido —incluso ahora me estas gustando más, pero todo esto es tan repentino, no entiendo nada, ¿qué quieres de mi?

—Ya te lo dije, una oportunidad para que me creas —respondió con sinceridad, Naruto torció la boca nada convencido, Sakura tomó la mano del ninja y trato de explicarse mejor —escucha, cuando te dije en el país del hierro que te amaba fue en lo único que mentí, todo lo demás es verdad, eres el único que siempre ha estado a mi lado, ahora soy yo quien quiere estar a tu lado.

Naruto se obligó a no ilusionarse, —no es como si tuvieras que pagarme Sakura-chan. —dijo con voz seria.

—Hum, idiota, no entiendes nada.

Estiró la tela de la chaqueta de Naruto y lo besó en la boca, él cerró los ojos y se dejó besar mientras pensaba en que hacer, no le creía, sabía que Sakura estaba loca por Sasuke.

El rubio se convenció de que esto era un complot para terminar de alejarlo de aquellas chicas.

Sakura se separó lentamente, extrañada por el hecho de que Naruto no hubiera participado en el beso, eso era muy preocupante.

—Lo siento —se disculpó soltando la chaqueta he imaginado lo peor, caminó hacia la puerta para largarse pero él habló antes de que ella abriera la puerta.

—No estoy enojado, creo que voy entendiendo lo que quieres, hablaremos sobre esto después Sakura-chan, ahora estoy muy ocupado. —respondió con voz seria, intentaba parecer alguien más maduro.

No tenía nada que hacer, pero debía pensar bien las cosas.

Al menos eso no era un NO definitivo, Sakura se sintió triunfante —vale, entonces nos estamos viendo.

El rubio se acercó hasta la puerta, la pelirosa abrió la puerta y lo miró un instante para decirle, —de verdad espero que me creas Naruto.

" _Ojalá fuera verdad",_ pensó Naruto con tristeza.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo entre ellos, ¿que eran ahora?, ¿cómo se supone que debían despedirse?, ¿que estaba esperando Sakura-chan para irse?, lo que ella estaba esperando era escuchar un, _te creo Sakura-chan_. Pero eso no iba a pasar.

Naruto no era adivino y pensó que ella quería un beso.

El ninja se acercó lentamente al rostro femenino y ella se ruborizó dando un paso atrás, —dijiste que necesitabas pensar en mis sentimientos, mientras no te puedes aprovechar de ellos.

—¿Qué?, pero me has besado hace un momento. —protestó fastidiado, ya que en esa oportunidad no aprovecho nada el beso.

Sakura se marchó regalándole una de sus bonitas sonrisas. Naruto cerró la puerta más confundido que nunca. _"¿realmente todo esto es para espantar a las chicas que están tras de mí?",_ se preguntó estresado.


	8. Las dudas de Naruto

**N/A:** Dije que esta historia seria corta, aquí el capítulo final. Gracias por sus comentarios. :)

* * *

— **El Héroe del Mundo—**

By ASUKA02

 **Cap. 8: Las** **dudas** **de Naruto**

.

.

—Qué raro que no hayas devorado ese ramen.

La voz de Hatake lo asustó, el peligris estaba sentado a su lado y Naruto ni siquiera había notado cuando llego.

—Parece que está enamorado. —Se mofó el señor Teuchi, —lleva rato suspirando.

—¡Eh, dejen de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí!—se quejó Naruto con voz chillona.

Murmurando entre dientes procedió a comerse su ramen medio frío, el señor Teuchi sonrió al verlo y regresó a la cocina, Kakashi pidió una comida y mientras esperaba a que se la sirvieran observó de reojo al rubio, se notaba que algo le preocupaba mucho.

—¿Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan le ha dicho algo de mi últimamente? —le preguntó Naruto repentinamente.

—¿Hm?, ¿algo como qué?

—No sé, cualquier cosa.

Naruto no quería decirle todo lo que estaba pasando con Sakura, pero si quería hablar sobre los sentimientos de la pelirosa, intentaba comprender lo que estaba pasando con ella, quería descifrar los sentimientos de su amiga.

—Sakura-chan se está comportado diferente conmigo, más amable, antes sólo era así con Sasuke. —explicó inquieto.

—Sakura es una chica amable. —respondió Hatake tranquilamente.

—Conmigo no mucho. —murmuró Naruto en voz baja, pero el albino lo escuchó.

—¿Y te molesta que ahora sea amable contigo?

El Uzumaki negó con frustración, no entendía a las chicas, Sakura se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero quebradero de cabeza para él.

—No, es sólo que es raro.

Kakashi sonrió bajo el tapaboca, al parecer Sakura estaba haciéndose más cercana a Naruto.

—En vez de buscarle explicación a su cambio deberías disfrutarlo. —le aconsejo como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Era justo lo que Naruto quería hacer, pero tenía miedo de ilusionarse y luego decepcionarse, de que Sakura se diera cuenta de que seguía queriendo a Sasuke y terminar con el corazón roto.

—¿Pero y si es sólo porque Sasuke no está?

Nunca había visto a Naruto con tantas dudas, era muy extraño verlo así.

—Bueno, él es importante para ella, estuvo dispuesta a morir con tal de hacer que regresara a la villa, creo que es algo que también haría por ti si estuvieras en el camino equivocado, que tú también estabas dispuesto a hacer por Sasuke.

—Tsk, yo no lo hice por nada de romance. —protestó a pesar de que iba comprendiendo lo que su maestro decía.

Sakura había dejado de ser aquella niña egoísta, al parecer su maestro pensaba que todo era amistad entre Sasuke y Sakura-chan. Naruto no pensaba igual.

—Yo no quiero que Sakura-chan sacrifique su felicidad por mí. —se quejó enojado.

El peligris suspiró y le hizo una pregunta clave. —¿Tú crees realmente que Sasuke puede hacer feliz a Sakura?

—¿Sasuke hacer feliz a Sakura-chan? —Repitió el ninja rubio, meditó un momento y luego negó con la cabeza,—no creo, tampoco creo que yo pueda hacerla feliz, porque ella siempre ha querido estar con él, tal vez si tiene lo que quiere eso sea suficiente para que sea feliz.

Kakashi jugó con el salero entre sus manos mientras decía, —creo que estás haciendo mucho alboroto por todo esto Naruto, sólo Sakura puede saber a quién ama.

La conversación terminó con eso, Naruto se puso de pie, pago su ramen y se marchó.

.

Cuando Naruto entró a su departamento piso un papel doblado con su sandalia. —¿eh?, ¿y esto qué es?

Por lo visto lo habían pasado por debajo de la puerta, extrañado recogió el papel y al abrirlo había una nota escrita.

 _Ven esta noche a la azotea del hospital, a las 9._

 _Atte: Sakura_

El corazón de Naruto dio un salto, vio la hora en el reloj de pared y aún le quedaban cinco horas. Tenía que mantener la calma, el ninja guardó la nota en su bolsillo y fue directo a la cama, pero no logro dormir nada, no paraba de preguntarse qué hablarían ahora.

Naruto se desvistió quedando con un pantalón corto y se mato haciendo ejercicios allí mismo al lado de la cama. Al rato se ducho y se acostó a dormir, con el cansancio del ejercicio logro dormir varias horas.

Despertó una hora antes de su encuentro con Sakura.

.  
.

Sakura estaba ajustando los últimos detalles de la mesa cuando Naruto saltó en la azotea del hospital, era un lugar plano y espacioso, aunque desde allí se podía ver gran parte de la aldea, ellos no estaban a la vista de los demás.

—Buenas noches Naruto. —le saludó volviéndose hacia él con una dulce sonrisa.

Naruto vio la mesa que ella había estado arreglando, tenía un mantel dorado, un florero de vidrio con unas flores rojas, era una mesa pequeña y redonda con dos sillas alrededor.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó extrañado viendo la mesa.

Sakura se ruborizó levemente, —no preguntes, ven.

Como Naruto no se movió ella se acercó a él y lo guió hasta hacerlo sentar en una de las sillas.

—¿Es una cita?—preguntó ingenuamente.

Ella se ruborizó nuevamente, por supuesto que era una cita, ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa?, estaba haciendo todo de una manera muy obvia para que él comprendiera todo, pero por lo visto tenía que ser más especifica.

—Sé que aún estas pensando que es mentira lo que te dije, yo te pedí una oportunidad para demostrarte que es cierto, así que a menos que te opongas, tendremos una cita.

—¿Por qué sigues con esto Sakura-chan?, ya te dije que no tendré nada con aquellas chicas. —le recordó hablando con voz seria.

Sakura de pie a su lado sopló y dijo —ya no tiene nada que ver con aquellas chicas, es personal, me gustas.

Eso dejó al rubio perplejo, ella parecía muy confiada, Sakura se fue hasta la otra mesa donde tenía la comida que comerían.

—Hace unos días no estabas segura de lo que sentías por mí, —comentó con expresión seria.

—Ahora lo estoy —respondió llevando un plato de comida en cada mano, puso frente a Naruto un plato de Yakisoba de carne de cerdo (tallarines, carne y hortalizas), se veía bastante bien y olía delicioso.

La pelirosa se sentó con un plato igual al del rubio. Naruto la miró y ella negó con la cabeza. —Come, no te voy a drogar.

No era eso lo que preocupaba la ninja, seguía pensando en si ella ahora realmente sabía lo que quería, Naruto comenzó a comer mientras Sakura le contaba como había sido su día.

Haruno le contó que había tenido un día muy satisfactorio, ya que había ayudado a que un conocido suyo pudiera volver a caminar, pero el final de la tarde había sido estresante porque cuando se entero del eclipse quiso preparar la cita con él ese mismo día, pero no había organizado nada.

Le contó que el mantel realmente era una cortina de su casa, las flores las había cortado del jardín de su madre y que había comprado la comida con sus tickets alimenticios.

Él la interrumpió con una pregunta.

—¿Y si Sasuke regresa a la aldea?

Naruto no había escuchado casi nada de lo que ella hablaba, pensando en esa pregunta que lo mortificaba tanto.

—No creo que Sasuke-kun regrese en mucho tiempo. —respondió tranquilamente.

Naruto la miró fijamente —sabes a lo que me refiero, —respondió con voz ronca.

Sakura le miró y le contestó, —si regresa no pasara nada entre él y yo.

Al ver que había terminado de comer al igual que ella recogió los platos, Naruto se cruzó de brazos, mientras ella llevaba los platos sucios a una mesa que tenía a unos metros más lejos.

—¿Y si él dijera que te ama? —quiso saber el rubio.

Sakura soltó una carcajada, —no le creería, —se volvió para ver a Naruto pero al ver que él estaba con ceño fruncido dejo de reír para ponerse más seria —si Sasuke-kun me pidiera salir con él, le diría que es demasiado tarde, que me enamore de otra persona.

Naruto no dijo nada, Sakura se acercó con dos tazones, él reconoció el olor enseguida.

—¡Ramen! —exclamó sonriente.

Ella no se había olvidado que esa era la comida favorita de él.

—¡Al fin que sonríes Naruto!

Comieron mientras Naruto le decía que era ramen del Ichiraku, lo reconocía por el sabor. Cuando terminaron el rubio se recostó del espaldar de la silla y la miró con ojos brillantes, a pesar de la desconfianza, estaba disfrutando de la cita.

—¿Y qué tal voy?, —le preguntó Sakura con expresión divertida.

—Er, me estoy sintiendo como una chica.

Ella rió con diversión, —aun me falta una sorpresa, espero no te haga sentir más como una chica.

—Hum, ¿qué es? —preguntó curioso.

La joven se levantó, recogió los tazones sucios y fue a llevarlo a la mesa donde estaban las otras ollas, Naruto la observó de espaldas, y fue inevitable ver su trasero, se ruborizó apartando la vista.

Sakura sacó de su mochila lo que a Naruto le pareció una tela negra, sólo cuando ella la estiró entendió que era una chaqueta negra con cuello tipo chino.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto! —exclamó mostrándosela.

La cara del rubio era de total sorpresa, cuando salió del asombro balbuceó —pero si no es mi cumpleaños.

Ella sonrió acercándose a la mesa donde habían comido hace poco, —nunca te di nada en tus cumpleaños.

Él rubio se levantó, se quito su chaqueta naranja y ella lo ayudo a ponerse la nueva, le quedaba muy bien. La pelirosa le ayudó a cerrar el zipper de la chaqueta y estando tan cerca lo debilito más con un dulce beso en la mejilla. —te luce bien el negro.

—G-racias, —murmuró ruborizado y apenado.

—No es nada, la vi en la tienda y pensé en que te quedaría bien. —respondió con simpleza, ya no se sentía incomoda con él, porque no se sentía rechazada.

Para Naruto era mucho, Sakura nunca le había regalado algo, esa chaqueta formaría parte de su atuendo a partir de hoy.

La pelirosa regresó a la mesa donde estaba juntando todos los platos y tazones sucios, —te cite aquí para algo más —dijo sacando una sabana acolchada de su mochila, enseguida la imaginación del rubio se disparo cuando la vio tendiendo eso en el suelo.

—Sa-kura-chan, no es necesario ir tan lejos. —comentó muy sonrojado.

—Hoy habrá un eclipse lunar a la una de la madrugada, quiero verlo contigo.

—Ah, era eso. —respondió más tranquilo.

—Claro, ¿que estabas pensando?

Naruto no dijo nada y fue a sentarse al lado de ella, pero ella no tardo en acostarse. La luna estaba muy arriba y era muy incomodo verla sentada, se le cansaba el cuello.

—No sabía que habría un eclipse lunar. —comentó Naruto sentado mirando la luna, que aun estaba normal, grande y redonda.

—Este en particular, ocurre cada 150 años. —respondió ella viendo la espalda del joven.

—¡¿Tantos?! —exclamó Naruto asombrado.

—Si, nunca veremos otro igual, por eso quería verlo contigo, porque es algo único en la vida.

Naruto se sintió muy especial y Sakura lo notó porque él se quedó muy callado, como si estuviera avergonzado. El rubio estaba luchando contra el fuerte impulso de rendirse completamente ante los esfuerzos de su compañera.

—¿O preferirías verlo con alguien más? —le preguntó tratando de indagar en los sentimientos del rubio.

Naruto dejo de ver la lunar descanso el cuello viendo las luces de los postes, —ni siquiera sabía del eclipse, —respondió con sinceridad.

Sakura se sentó ya que él seguía sentado, —si te sientes incomodo puedes irte. —le dijo con voz suave.

Él movió la cabeza para verla, —yo quiero besarte, eso es lo que quiero.

A ella le sorprendió la sinceridad del rubio, eso era un golpe de suerte, —hazlo, —le respondió humedeciendo sus labios.

Al ver que Naruto miraba sus labios sin atreverse a besarla, Sakura bufó y atrayéndolo del cuello de la chaqueta lo besó, un beso lento pero largo…

—¿Me crees ahora? —susurró sobre los labios masculinos.

Naruto llevo ambas manos al rostro de Sakura e inicio otro beso sorprendiendo a la pelirosa que tuvo que aferrarse a los hombros del chico para no perder el equilibrio.

La sensación de sentirse correspondida era muy tranquilizadora, era verdad que no había besado a otro chico, pero si había besado a Naruto sin lograr que le respondiera, tenerlo buscando con ansias sus labios era excitante.

—Perdona —murmuró soltándola, Haruno aun estaba ensimismada, —esto no es bueno, si después todo sale mal te enfadaras conmigo y me odiaras.

Sakura comprendía los miedos de Naruto, siempre había sido muy clara en expresar sus sentimientos por Sasuke frente al propio Naruto, era de esperarse de que él no aceptara el cambio de sentimientos tan fácilmente.

—Naruto, no te besaría si amara a Sasuke-kun —le dijo intentando hacerlo razonar.

—Eso pienso, ¿pero y Sasuke?, siempre tuviste muy segura de amarlo.

No quería ser su premio de consolación.

De nuevo él arruinaba la noche nombrando a Sasuke, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Sakura llorando por Sasuke y declarándole su amor.

—Ya supere lo de Sasuke-kun, —le aseguró —él nunca fue lo que yo imaginaba.

—¿Ya no sientes nada de deseos de verlo?

Sakura se acostó nuevamente, ahora veía que todos estos años había cavado su propia tumba, Naruto nunca le iba a creer, no de la noche a la mañana.

—Hum, diga lo que diga no me vas a creer, ¿verdad?, supongo que aun no es el momento para nosotros —respondió no desanimo.

El ninja torció la boca y finalmente también se acostó a su lado, movió la cabeza para verla, ella ya no parecía alegre, estaba allí mirando las estrellas sin ya intentar hacer conversación, aun así se veía tan bonita.

Intentar adivinar el futuro no era posible, mejor vivir el presente aunque la sombra de Sasuke le llenara de dudas.

Naruto movió su brazo y entrelazó sus dedos con la mano de Haruno, con su otra mano libre señaló la luna diciendo —¡Mira, ya está comenzando el eclipse!, —ella no miró la luna, sino el rostro de su amigo, como pidiendo una explicación por el hecho de tomar su mano de esa manera, el rubio hizo un mohín y viéndola a la cara dijo. —Pues… quiero intentarlo Sakura-chan, al diablo Sasuke.

.

.

* * *

N/A: ¡Chan, chan!, aun falta un capítulo más :P


	9. El Séptimo Hokage

**N/A:** Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar y darle su merecido final a esta historia, pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y casi no he podido escribir, quienes siguen **Amantes** , este domingo actualizare.

* * *

— **El Héroe del Mundo—**

By ASUKA02

 **Cap. 9: El Séptimo Hokage**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! —Naruto entró a la oficina de la pelirosa haciendo un escándalo.

Ella se apresuró a cubrir la boca de Naruto con una mano, y con un movimiento de cabeza le enseñó el sofá donde estaba dormido el hijo de menor de ambos.

Era un niño pelirrojo, de ojos verdes al que habían puesto el nombre de Arashi Uzumaki.

Ya enterado de que no bebía despertar al bebé Sakura quitó la mano de la boca del rubio.

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Naruto se veía muy emocionado, pero aún así dijo en voz baja. —me van a nombrar Séptimo Hokage.

—¡Kyaaaa! —gritó saltando sobre Naruto para abrazarlo y felicitarlo, olvidando por completo que no quería despertar al bebé, el rubio no pudo más que sonreír —¡felicidades Naruto!

—¡Ñaaña!..

Naruto la había atrapado envolviéndola en sus brazos, pero el impulso que ella aplicó cuando saltó sobre él hizo que el Uzumaki chocara con una lámpara, que inevitablemente cayó al suelo haciendo que el bebé despertara asustado.

—¡Ñaaña!..

La pareja se separó y Sakura acunó rápidamente a su hijo en brazos, —mamá está aquí, no llores.

Arashi dejó de llorar al ver el rostro de su madre, la pelirosa pronto devolvió la atención a su esposo, —¿cuándo será la ceremonia Naruto?

—En dos días.

—Jo, pero es muy pronto.

Sakura quién tenía un cargo importante en el hospital de Konoha, abandonó la oficina más temprano que de costumbre, ella trabajaba medio turno en las mañanas, el resto del tiempo se lo dedicaba a su familia.

Ya en casa, Sakura preparó el almuerzo mientras Naruto le daba el biberón al pequeño Arashi, el único de sus hijos que había heredado el pelo rojo de los Uzumaki.

Justo a la una y doce la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron dos niños.

—¡Ya llegamos!. —anunció un niño rubio soltando la mano de su hermanita.

Por todo el camino ella se había quejado de tener que ir de la mano de su hermano mayor, cuando se consideraba suficientemente grande para poder caminar sola.

—¡Por dios, me había olvidado de Hanami! —exclamó Sakura mirando con los ojos bien abiertos a su esposo.

Cuando Naruto estaba de misión, Sakura dejaba a Hanami con Mebuki antes de ir a trabajar, pero con la emoción de la noticia de que Naruto sería Hokage se habían olvidado de ir a buscarla.

Naruto salió de la cocina para recibir a sus hijos y estos al verlo se emocionaron mucho.

—¡Papi llegaste! —exclamó Hanami abrazándolo por una pierna.

—¿Cómo estuvo la misión? —le preguntó el mayor de sus hijos alegremente.

—Fácil, por eso regrese tan pronto —respondió Naruto con Arashi en brazos y con el otro brazo intentando abrazar a su pequeña hija.

Sakura salió de la cocina y después de saludar a sus hijos y agradecer a Shinachiku por traer a su hermanita a casa quiso anunciar la noticia —niños, su padre tiene algo que decirles. —dijo con una notoria sonrisa en sus labios.

Los dos niños miraron a su padre expectante, incluso Arashi lo miró dejando de chupar el biberón, como si entendiera que algo importante diría su padre.

—¡Seré el Séptimo Hokage! —anunció Naruto muy alegre.

Ambos niños festejaron que el sueño de su padre al fin se haría realidad, Arashi se sacó el biberón de su boca y se lo entregó a Naruto, él aun no hablaba, pero siempre se había notar con algunos balbuceos.

Los siguientes dos días Naruto andaba muy contento, diciéndole a todo el que conocía que sería el Séptimo Hokage.

—Naruto, ven a dormir, no puedes pasar la noche en vela. —lo regañó Sakura al encontrárselo en la sala viendo la Tv.

La pelirosa se había levantado para darle un vistazo al pequeño Arashi y cambiarle el pañal, ya lo había dejado durmiendo profundamente.

—Es que no tengo nada de sueño. —respondió inquieto.

Ella sonrió recostada de la pared, desde que conocía a Naruto su sueño siempre había sido en mismo, ser Hokage, ahora estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, así que entendía lo ansioso que él debía estar.

Sakura vestida con una bata blanca caminó hacia él, masajeó los hombros del Uzumaki y acercando su rostro al oído del rubio susurró.

—Lo sé, pero tienes que descansar, sino mañana te veras pésimo y tienes que brillar, mañana es tú día.

Naruto apagó el televisor con el control remoto, se levantó y se dejó llevar a la habitación, pero Sakura no lo obligo a dormir, cerró la puerta con seguro y dijo.

—Si te relajas un poco seguro duermes como un bebé.

Se mordió un labio y alzo los brazos seductoramente, Naruto sonrió de manera zorruna.

—Sí que estoy en mi semana de buena suerte. —dijo deslizando hacia arriba la bata de su mujer hasta quitársela y dejarla sólo con una tanga.

La abrazó mientras besaba el cuello femenino y acariciaba su cuerpo casi desnudo. En poco tiempo ya estaba en el suelo, haciendo el amor sobre una colchoneta y varias almohada, lo más silenciosos que podían, como cada vez que los niños estaba en casa.

Habían tenido un noviazgo de dos años, y ahora tenía un feliz matrimonio de diez años, Shinachiku los había enseñado a ser padres cuando ambos tenían 22 años.

Había sido un cambio repentino en sus vidas, pero se habían adaptado bien.

—Ah, Naruto, —gimió bajo él, —más suave, no podemos hacer ruido.

El rubio sonrió arrogante, no tenía ganas de moverse más lento, así que la besó en la boca para ahogar cualquier sonido y continuó con el mismo ritmo…

Al día siguiente todos los aldeanos se habían reunido frente a la torre Hokage, en lo alto de la edificación se encontraba el Sexto Hokage, Kakashi se acercó al filo de la torre y viendo a la multitud de personas les agradeció por su presencia y luego hizo el nombramiento más esperado.

Naruto había llegado primero que todos e impacientemente había esperado a la hora indicada.

—¡Mi sucesor, Naruto Uzumaki, El Séptimo Hokage!

Un estallido de aplausos se escuchó en toda la villa, antes de asomarse a ver al público Naruto abrazó a su esposa e hijos que estaba allí con él, —anda, ve Naruto, todos esperan por ti. —le dijo Sakura sonriendo con los ojos húmedos por la emoción del momento.

Con el sombrero y la capa que lo identificaba como Séptimo Hokage saludó al público con una enorme sonrisa. Por fin su sueño se hacía realidad, no era sólo el titulo de Hokage lo que realmente deseo siempre, sino el reconocimiento absoluto como el mejor ninja de la aldea.

Y así comenzó a escribirse la historia del Séptimo Hokage, el hombre que alguna vez, hace ya mucho tiempo fue un niño marginado y maltratado, el peor alumno de su clase.

Una persona que nunca se rindió ante las adversidades.

.

.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **Nota final:** Al principio sólo iba a usar a Shinachiku como hijo único, después pensé que sería interesante que en vez de Shinachiku existiera un Uzumaki pelirrojo para continuar con la tradición de los Uzumaki y que Naruto fuese el único rubio. Pero como vieron al final use a los tres niños más populares del fandom NS, en algo así como un pequeño homenaje a ellos, en este, mi final NS del manga.

Gracias a los que leyeron esta historia y con sus reviews me apoyaron y animaron a continuarla.

:)


End file.
